memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Telsia Murphy-Munro
Telsia Caitlin Murphy-Munro was a Human female from Bellatrix V who joined with the Maquis before becoming a Starfleet officer and initial member of the Hazard Team Program. She would later be instrumental in the reinstatement of Military Assault Command Operations within Starfleet. She married Alexander Munro in 2382 and never remarried after his death from the Hobus supernova in 2387. In the early 25th century, she served as commanding officer of all MACO personnel assigned to Ktarn Fleet. History Early Life Telsia was born in the Surtus Province of Bellatrix V in 2351. She was orphaned at a young age and grew up in a crime-ridden slum, where she managed to survive by stealing and fighting for what she needed. Miraculously, Telsia was discovered by an Andorian bodyguard who helped the young girl turn her life around. Puluv sh'Tikh was serving as the bodyguard to Caitian traders when she caught Telsia attempting to steal from the Caitians' supplies. The woman took the young girl under her wing and eventually helped Telsia gain entrance to Starfleet Academy. However, years of living on the street caused Telsia to have problems with the discipline of Academy life. She struggled throughout her entire time at the Academy and dropped out halfway through her final year. Not long after dropping out the Academy, Telsia joined with the Maquis. She ran many stealth and infiltration missions for them by using the skills she had learned on the streets of Bellatrix V and in Starfleet Academy. In time, she came to serve on the Val Jean ''under Chakotay, until it was hurled into the Delta Quadrant and destroyed. Aboard the ''Voyager After the USS Voyager was also brought to the Delta Quadrant, the remaining crew of the Val Jean joined with the Voyager crew. Telsia was particularly dissatisfied and resentful of the arrangement, but in time she settled in and became a skilled and talented crewmember. Telsia Murphy eventually attained the position of Crewman and served as part of Voyager's security team. Aboard the Dallas After being cleared for service, Telsia was assigned as the Chief security officer aboard the USS Dallas. She served in the position for almost two years before a biomechanical alien force known as the Exomorphs attacked the ship and killed most of its crew. Fortunately, Starfleet was able to recapture the vessel and rescue the remaining crew. This rescue, facilitated by a Hazard team from the USS Enterprise-E, led to a reunion between Telsia and Alexander Munro, who led the Hazard team. Aboard the Enterpise-E Alexander requested that Telsia (along with her shipmate Jorge Gonzales) be transferred to the Enterprise and into the Hazard team. Captain Jean-Luc Picard approved the transfer and Telsia became second-in-command under Munro. At the Elite Forces School With Ktarn Fleet With the collapse of the Khitomer Accords in 2399, Telisa felt she was needed in the field once more. She requested a transfer from the Elite Forces School to take affect as soon as the semester was over. In early 2400, Telsia was transferred to Vershina Station to oversee all MACO personnel assigned to Ktarn Fleet. She would prove a valuable asset to the fleet and would become a key adviser to Vice Admiral Sysary when he took command of the fleet's military division in 2402. Service Record * 2400- Vershina Station * 2388-2400: Elite Forces School * 2380-2388: * 2378-2380: * 2371-2377: * 2371: Val Jean Appendices External Links